The boy is mine
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Kol is bored...Damon get a weird dream... Elena and Katherine are alone in the Boarding house with msuic playing... Who will Stefan choose? What will happen? With a little something extra for T1gerCAt! Please Review!


_**The boy is mine**_

Kol was bored. He didn't know what to do to keep himself busy and all of his siblings were busy somewhere. Rebecca was trying to charm Matt the human, Klaus was flirting with Caroline, Elijah was spending some time with the human doppelganger and Finn was catching up with Sage. For a moment he thought about opening a book but changed his mind when he remembered that he didn't like reading much.

He met a girl the previous day that he liked but he couldn't see her again until much later that day… He needed to find something to occupy his time until then!

He was walking around town when he found himself near the Salvatore boarding house. He silently got in and found that it's only occupant was Damon, asleep in his bedroom. Obviously he had emptied several bottles the previous night and had only recently fallen asleep. Walking closer, Kol grinned when he couldn't smell any vervain in the boy… It was time for some fun… He entered the vampire's mind and saw that he was dreaming of Elena… Well, might as well make it interesting…

_Damon's dream…_

Elena was at the Salvatore Boarding house, waiting for Damon and Stefan to come back from running some errands. She thought she was alone and was walking aimlessly to kill the time.

However, when she went to the bookshelves to look for something to read, she heard some noise upstairs. As silently as she could, she climbed the stairs and followed the noise up to Stefan's room.

The door was open and she could see Katherine snooping in. Elena decided to confront the woman who was trying to ruin her life. Out of nowhere, music started and "_The boy is mine_" was playing all over the Boarding house.

As she said the first verse, Katherine turned around and smiled her trademark smirk.

_**Elena: **__Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute_  
Elena looked pissed. Katherine was holding a pair of Stefan's unclean underwear.

_**Katherine: **__Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar_  
Katherine found it amusing that her doppelganger would want to use a song to sort their problems but she knew the song and liked it…Plus, it would be fun, she could feel it…

Of course she looked familiar, they looked like twins!_  
__**Elena: **__Yeah, you do too but, hmm_  
_I just wanted to know  
do you know somebody named  
you know his name_  
STEFAN!

_**Katherine: **__Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name_  
STEFAN!

_**Elena: **__I just wanted to let you know, he's mine_  
She didn't care if she sounded like a spoiled brat, Stefan was hers and nobody else's! She won him from Caroline when she first moved here, she wasn't going to let Katherine take him away!

_**Katherine: **__Uh,no, no he's mine_  
Katherine was used to getting what she wanted… And she wanted Stefan…

_**Both:**__  
You need to give it up_  
They both left Stefan's bedroom and were walking down the stairs._  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see_  
Katherine could hear Damon and Stefan coming back. They were going to love this. She knew it._  
The boy is mine_  
Both Salvatore brothers came in their house to see Elena and Katherine singing to each others, obviously fighting over Stefan. _  
I'm sorry that you_  
Damon was sad that none of them wanted him but couldn't help but find it hot._  
Seem to be confused_  
Stefan didn't know what to think. Of course, he only wanted Elena, but he couldn't help but like that Katherine liked him that way too… Just like his brother, he found what he was seeing to be very hot._  
He belongs to me_  
Elena didn't look as innocent as she used to when she was singing with her ancestor._  
The boy is mine  
_Katherine looked slightly nicer when she was in Elena's company.

_**Elena:**__  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face_  
Elena motioned to the sofa and the two identical girl went to sit on it, facing each other._  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane?_  
Elena looked serious as she asked that. She hadn't seen that the boys were back. They were watching from a spot she couldn't see.

_**Katherine:**__  
See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me_  
"Who wouldn't be?" Katherine thought smugly, she was awesome!_  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_  
Katherine acted like she was truly concerned for Elena. Both girls were mocking each other and seamed to enjoy it.

_**Elena:**  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame_

_**Katherine:**  
And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
All of my love was all it took_

_**Both:**__  
You need to give it up  
_"Hey Stefan, even thought of putting their attention to your advantage?" Damon asked his brother._  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see_  
"What do you mean?" Stefan asked him._  
The boy is mine  
_"Use it for your own enjoyments…have a threesome with the both of them!" Damon replied._  
I'm sorry that you  
_"I don't think Elena would agree to do that kind of things…" Stefan said in a slightly sad tone._  
Seem to be confused (confused)_  
"So you have thought about it…" Damon replied with a smirk._  
He belongs to me  
_"Yes… I did…" Stefan answered with a blush._  
The boy is mine  
_"I knew we were more alike than it seamed…." Damon said as it was Elena's turn to sing. They were now up and walking around the room, still singing.

_**Elena:**__  
Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
_Elena really wanted to know the answer to this question._  
You need to know, it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true  
_Katherine rolled her eyes as she started to sing her next line.

_**Katherine: **__  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand, why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside  
_As she sang this, Katherine remembered the first time she saw Stefan and how she immediately thought that she wanted him. He did like her before he found out what she was… If he didn't fight it so much, he could love her again…

_**Elena:**__  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have, you can't take_  
Elena was trying really hard to convince Katherine that she was the one meant to be with Stefan. _  
From the truth, you can't escape  
I can tell the real, from the fake_  
Katherine threw her a doubtful look. Elena was a simple little human… She wouldn't see the real from the fake if her life depended on it…

_**Katherine:**__  
When will you get the picture_  
Now Katherine was right in front of Elena, looking at her in the eyes.

_**Elena:  
**__You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
_Elena cut her off, making Stefan and Damon chuckle from their hidden spot. Elena knew what she wanted and she wasn't letting Katherine have it her way.

_**Katherine:  
**__If you didn't know, the boy is mine  
You need to give it up_  
The vampire was getting annoyed at her little human descendent who couldn't understand a simple fact.

_**Elena:  
**__Had about enough (enough)  
It's not hard to see (to see)_  
Elena was tired of Katherine not seeing something as simple as Stefan's love for her.

_**Both:**__  
The boy is mine (the boy is mine)_  
Elena let her hair fall free on her shoulders._  
I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)_  
Katherine mirrored Elena's moved and freed her hair._  
Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)_  
Elena kicked her shoes off._  
He belongs to me (he belongs to me)  
_Once again, Katherine mirrored Elena and kicked her own shoes off._  
The boy is mine (the boy is mine)_  
"I wonder how far they're going to take this…" Stefan whispered to his brother._  
You need to give it up (ooh)_  
"I'm praying for all the way… If there is a god for us they will go all the way…" Damon answered him as he joined his hands and looked at the ceiling as he prayed whoever was 'the power that be' to grant him his wish._  
Had about enough (had about enough)_  
Elena took off her jacket and was now standing in only her white t-shirt._  
It's not hard to see  
_Katherine did the same and was now in a red T-shirt. Both T-shirt were see-through and showed the girls' breasts pretty well.

_**Katherine:**__  
he's mine he's mine he's mine he's mine_  
Katherine was acting like she was throwing a tantrum and Elena actually laughed._  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you _

_**Elena:**__  
I'm so sorry_  
She was sorry that Katherine lost her time trying to get Stefan back… He was staying with her!

_**Katherine:  
**__Seem to be confused  
_Katherine decided Elena was probably born confused.

_**Elena:  
**you seem to be confused_

_**Katherine:  
**__He belongs to me  
_Katherine grabbed a pen and drew a heart with Stefan's name on it on her left breast.

_**Elena:  
**__He belongs to me  
_Elena took the pen from Katherine and did the same on both her breasts.

_**Both:  
**__The boy is mine_  
"Is this for real?" Damon asked his brother who ignored him and kept looking at the two girls.

_**Elena:**__  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
_"Why don't you take Damon and let me have Stefan… I can assure you you'll have fun with him too!" Katherine told Elena while she sang. Elena just ignored her._  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
_Katherine took the pen back and wrote Damon's name on Elena's nipple instead of Stefan's. Elena looked really mad at her ancestor!_  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel_  
Elena thought this verse was perfect for Katherine… She was definitely one for silly games that ended up with her loosing anyway.

_**Katherine:**__  
What makes you think that he wants you  
_Elena was trying to erase Damon's name but couldn't do it. All she did was rub her breasts…hard… They jumped in every direction… Damon and Stefan were both enjoying the show!_  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
Cause he was my love, right from the start_  
Elena rolled her eyes at that moment.  
"Oh you have a heart now?" She asked with mock humour.  
"I don't advertise it, it makes what's in it safer!" Katherine said when her verse was over.

_**Elena:**__  
You need to give it up  
_"I'll never give up… and never for a vampire…is a long time!" Katherine said._  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine oohh  
_"You want to stay human and one day you'll die…That day I'll be there to remind him how good we were together!" Katherine told Elena as her descendant looked slightly worried. _  
I'm sorry that you _

"…Can't see the truth in front of you!" Elena said while Katherine sang her line.

_**Katherine:  
**__I'm sorry that you  
_"…are being played for a foul!" Katherine said as Elena picked up her lines.

_**Elena:  
**__Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
_Elena was trying to catch Katherine to write something on top of Stefan's name but her vampire ancestor kept moving out of the way…

_**Katherine:**__  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
_Katherine stopped moving and took the pen from Elena's hands before she threw it away. She didn't see where it landed but she heard someone moving… Looks like she missed one of the brothers… She hoped it wasn't her lovely Stefan!

_**Elena:  
**__I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
_The boys were both still hidden and couldn't help but be turned on. The two girls were striping again and now they were both in their underwear, comparing breasts size as they kept singing.

"What are they comparing them for? They're both identical!" Stefan said as Damon replied:

"I don't know but they both look good from here!"

"Why did they strip for?" Stefan asked.

"Who knows? It looks like I'm dreaming and I love it!" Damon said.

"Maybe we're both locked in one of your dreams…" Stefan said as he shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the two girls who were sing-fighting over him.

_**Katherine:  
**__I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_  
Elena and Katherine were now turning around each other, keeping their eyes linked, as if they were getting ready to fight.

_**Both:**  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

The two girls ended the song face to face, only inches from each other, looking the other in the eyes…and breathing hard.

Damon and Stefan walked out of the shadows and started to clap. The girls turned toward them.

"Stefan!" They both exclaimed, ignoring Damon.

"Tell her you want me Stefan!" Elena said as she gripped his left arms.

"No, you tell her you want ME Stefan!" Katherine said as she gripped the other.

"Oh Damon, I'm so happy you're here!" Damon said sarcastically before he went to sit on his favourite chair.

He watched as both girls begged Stefan to choose then, giving themselves dirty glares.

"How about you both come up to my room and I'll make a decision after a few hours of deliberating?" Stefan said in a very Damon' like manner before he was followed by the groupie-like doppelgangers.

"What's this… an alternate universe were everyone wants Stefan and I'm the boring one?" Damon asked as he was left alone with the girls left over clothes and a used pen. He was about to grab his favourite Bourbon to drown his sorrow but the bottle disappeared under his hand. As he was about to grab another one, he heard big sights of pleasure coming from his brother's room.

All of the sudden he felt really lonely… He waited alone downstairs, not knowing why he couldn't go anywhere else.

A few hours later, Stefan came down wearing Damon's clothes with Katherine and Elena in underwear trailing behind him.

"So Stefan, you're choosing me right?" Katherine asked.

"No, you're choosing me!" Elena replied. Both girls were looking angrily at each others.

"I think I'll go back to Rebecca!" Stefan said as the other three people in the room yelled:

"WHAT?"

Then it ass happened very fast. Elena grabbed a wooden stake from a table. ("Was that here before?" Damon wondered).

Katherine ran in front of Elena and snapped her neck as the human doppelganger pushed the stake in the girl's heart. In less than a few seconds they were both dead on the carpet.

"No!" Damon yelled when he saw his lovely Elena dead on the soft red fabric.

"Oh, well, life's going to be easier now!" Stefan said before he left the house under his brother's incredulous stare.

Then Damon heard clapping…and laughter… someone was making fun of him!

* * *

Damon woke up with a start and only caught a glimpse of Kol, the original, as he ran away laughing. He thanked the gods that it was only a dream. He got out of bed to take a shower and as he got out music was playing in Stefan's room… Was it "_The boy is mine_"?

* * *

Kol ran into his brother's house laughing and went into his room to take a shower and change for his date. He was meeting an extraordinary human girl he met her at the ball his mother gave before she tried to kill them all. She had been a plus one…invited to come along by a neighbour that didn't have anyone else to go there with… He approached her with a cup of Champagne and they got to talk… She told him her name was Villy and he immediately felt drown to her… She was mesmerising…

During their conversation, she admitting to him that she knew he was a vampire. Without being a part of the founding families, she wasn't an idiot and knew what kind of world she was living in.

"So, you don't seam to be afraid of me…" Kol remembered telling her with a smirk.

"If you wanted me dead I probably would be by now." She answered. Deep down, he knew he never would be able to hurt her…

They had talked a lot that night and when she left because she had to drive her neighbour back home, he asked her out. They were meeting at the Grill for dinner and he couldn't wait.

He couldn't get her out of his mind and he didn't know why. She was, in his mind, the most beautiful girl he met in all his years. She wasn't skinny like the doppelganger that attracted so many males, or like Caroline who attracted his hybrid brother…She had forms and she looked harmonious…and pretty…definitely pretty… She had long brown hair that shine under the light. The colour of the reflecting depended on the angle you looked from. Sometimes it was just a pretty shiny brown, sometimes it was a beautiful red, sometimes it was gold… Gold… Just like her soul he was sure…

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Klaus painting Caroline. He didn't know what he saw in the girl… His Villy was so much better… Her eyes were what he liked the most…They were like two deep dark chocolate pools he loved to look into… It felt to him like he was diving into her soul when he looked in them.

When he arrived at the Grill, she was already there, waiting for him at a table. He went over and sat down after giving her some flowers he picked on his way…in his brother's garden…while he was told not to… what could he say, he was a rebel!

They had a great time and laughed a lot during dinner. When he told her how he spent his afternoon, she laughed with him, telling him she never liked Elena Gilbert anyway. He told her all about who he was and his life and before they knew it, Matt Donovan was telling them they were closing and they needed to leave.

"Can I invite you to come back home with me?" He asked her as they walked out, neither wanting the night to end.

"Sure, I'd love to…" She answered as she took the arm he offered her. They walked slowly and kept the conversation alive. She really was enjoying spending time with him. She didn't know if tonight would be a one time deal but hey, Carpe Diem right?

When they finally made it, he let her in and discreetly showed her to his room so they weren't interrupted by any of his siblings. Fortunately, at this hour of the night, they were all busy elsewhere. It sounded like Rebecca wasn't alone in her room…

He opened the door to his bedroom and let her in first, like a true gentleman. When they were in, they exchanged their first kiss. It was passionate and demanding but she liked it.

Kol loved having her in his arms and her didn't let her go after this first kiss.

Their first kiss turned into their first make out session. The make out session turned into a game of "who can undress the other the faster". Kol won.

Before she could realise what was happening, she was pressed between the wall and him and he was all over her. She couldn't think straight anymore…He was all that was on her mind… Soon, his fingers entered her and played with her clit. She couldn't do anything else but to hold him tightly to her, moaning his name while he whispered hers.

"You're skin is so soft… like silk…" he said before taking her lips again as his fingers worked harder than ever to bring her pleasure. When she finally came, she was all smiles and he softly kissed her neck as he carried her to his bed and laid her on it.

She was about to speak but he cut her off and kissed her. It started out as soft and slow but soon it was demanding and eager for more. Before he knew it he was entering her and pounding in her.

"Gosh you're tight…" he said. She tried to tell him "You're the one that's big" but wasn't sure if it came out between their moans. When she came yelling his name, he came with her, moaning hers.

"You're fantastic!" She told him before adding "I should have expected such for a man who's over a thousand…" She said with a smile.

"I'm not done with you!" He said with a grin as he showed her how ready for her he was already.

After he gave Villy her third orgasm, she turned her neck on the side to invite him to drink.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am" she said.

"Drink this." He told her as he opened his wrist, letting her drink his blood so she could heal after he drank from her. After she had his blood in her, he let his face change as he looked at her. He could smell her arousal again and he trusted into her at the same time her bit her neck and started drinking.

The next morning, when she woke up, Villy was sore but happy. She had spent a very good night and would have a lot more of those according to what Kol told her before he wished her goodnight. She could feel his arms tightening around her waist and turned around to see that he was also awake.

"Shower then breakfast?" He asked her.

"Sure...but make it a bath…" She said. He grinned…pride shone in his eyes.

They both took a bath…for about two hours… After they got dressed (it took them a good 45 minutes to manage it), they got down for breakfast where the rest of his family welcomed her warmly and acted like they didn't hear a thing.

* * *

_Okay, _

_so this was supposed to be just Elena and Katherine singing The Boy Is Mine but it changed after i talked with T1gerCAt... She gave me this great 'Kol gives Damon a dream' Idea so i gave her a little something... I hope you all liked it but you in particular T1gerCat!_

_A little REVIEW please?_

_Keep reading me!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


End file.
